You Are My Heart (was previously 'Can't Do This Anymore')
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth finally get their HEA despite outside forces trying to break them up. A continuation of 'Can't Do This Anymore' by 'throughthemirrordarkly' as she gave me permission. Liason one shot endgame. Rated T for language.


**This is my continuation of 'Can't Do This Anymore' that ThroughTheMirrorDarkly started awhile back. For those of you that aren't computer savvy (don't worry I'm still learning and I've been on computers for years. Hehe), here are the directions for the story.**

 **1\. Go on the GH site where you read your GH stories.**

 **2\. In the top right you can click on 'story' and instead click on 'writer' then in the 'search' box type in 'throughthemirrordarkly' and press enter. You'll see her name in blue to click on.**

 **3\. After seeing her profile page, scroll down to her stories until you see the one I'm continuing 'Can't Do This Anymore'. There are 3 chapters to the start of her story.**

 **She said she had no plans on continuing the story so I asked her for permission to add to it, which she allowed. There is a different title/summary for this one shot (my continuation). I hope you like it and will let me know what you think. I'm also continuing 'Once Upon a Liason' that ThroughtheMirrorDarkly also started. That story is next on my list to complete. Chapter 1 is NOT on her profile page anymore, so I'll be reposting it (made it more my own) and giving her credit for Chapter 1. After that is my own creation. Thank you for your patience while I continue stories that other kind writers have chosen not to continue. I will be continuing 2 other Liason stories as well that an author stated she didn't want and when those are ready, I'll post them. I hope you like all the stories I'll be continuing. Anyways, thanks for listening and happy reading.**

 **Title: You Are My Heart**

 **Summary: Jason and Elizabeth finally get their HEA despite outside forces trying to break them up. A continuation of 'Can't Do This Anymore' by throughthemirrordarkly as she gave me permission.**

 **Chapter 4/ONE SHOT**

(With Audrey and the boys at Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth and Jason enjoy their time together. After grabbing lunch at Kelly's, they decide to relax in the park. With everything that's happened, they wanted to forget their troubles for the time being. They were full of smiles until suddenly Elizabeth grows sad. Once Jason notices this, he grows concerned)

Jason: "Hey, what's wrong?"

(Elizabeth smiles politely and says nothing, but Jason knew that something was up)

Jason: "Belle, I can tell something is wrong. Please, talk to me."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes as she spoke)

Liz: "It's just that…We have gone through so much, so many hurdles to be together." (sadly shrugs) "Will we make it last this time? Yes, we love each other and want to be together. Can we make it work is the problem?"

(Jason nods in response. He understood his girl's concern. He never wanted her to have doubts about their relationship. However, he saw her point. He wanted to make their union work, too. He loved her and he knew it was time to prove it to her. He gently moves her face so they're looking at each other)

Jason: (smiles) "I love you, Belle. While over the years, that love was probably unclear, it's not unclear to me now. I love you and only you. You are my heart. You have always held my heart." (chuckles) "Even when I was an idiot who wouldn't admit the truth. But know, Belle, that I love you and only you. I won't let anyone tear us apart. Please believe me when I say that, my love."

(Elizabeth smiles happily and kisses her man. She had waited a long time for him to say that. Once they break free, she speaks)

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay. You have always held my heart, too. I'm glad that we're on the same page."

Jason: (nods) "We are." (serious tone) "Anyone who tries to get in our way can go straight to hell."

 *****Hours Later*****

(While Jason had to check in at work, Elizabeth decided to see if she had any messages or work to check on. While at the front desk going through some paperwork, she hears a familiar voice, revealing Monica)

Monica: (scoffs) "You just had to show your face here, didn't you? I was so happy for a day off from you."

Liz: (clears her throat) "I work here, Monica, incase you have forgotten. Besides, I won't be here long."

Monica: "You just had to keep Jason and Sam apart, didn't you? They were happy and living their dream life. That is, until you came back in the picture."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, please! Spare me the lecture!" (facing Monica) "You know damn well Jason and Sam haven't been happy in a long time. How do I know that? Whenever Jason talked about her when we'd run into each other, it was a talk of sadness. I won't deny I love Jason, because I do. If Jason loved Sam, I'd walk away. However, he made it clear he doesn't love her anymore. Besides, the only opinions that matter to me are my loved ones and you…" (chuckles dryly) "And you definitely aren't one of them."

(Elizabeth looks directly in Monica's eyes with a vengeance. She didn't give a fuck who else heard as it was obvious Monica sure as hell didn't)

Liz: "If you want to keep spreading lies, I can't stop you from doing that. However, what I WON'T allow you to do is do that to Jake or in front of Jake. If you continue to do so, you will NOT be allowed to see my son. He's 8 years old, Monica! Do you think what you say to him won't have an impact on his upbringing, especially if they're lies?" (shakes her head) "Uh-uh. I don't think so."

(Monica looks shocked at the head nurses' declaration)

Monica: "You wouldn't."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Try me. I will NOT let you disrupt my son's life to make yourself feel better."

Monica: (stutters) "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

(Judging from Monica's wary tone and the way she spoke, Monica attempted to backtrack, but she knew the damage was already done)

Liz: "Oh, please, Monica. I know you don't mean a word you're saying. You never liked me. I know you prefer Sam with Jason. You need to accept that he doesn't want her. You also need to accept that I won't let you in Jake's life if you continue the threats."

(Elizabeth is surprised when Carly enters the scene)

Carly: "You never learn, do you, Miss Muffin? Jason will always choose Sam in the end. You've tried to keep them apart for years." (laughs) "Not to mention you've tried to keep him away from me. I'm his best friend, or have you forgotten?"

(Elizabeth laughs hard at Carly's wild accusation)

Liz: "Wow! You are something else, do you know that? You have tried to run his life for years. Telling him what he should or should not do as if he's not capable of making his own voices. Carly, he's a grown man! In case you've forgotten, you're not his mother! Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you own him? You had better shut your trap if you know what's good for you." (shakes her head) "You have no one to blame but yourself on Jason not wanting to talk to you. So, for your sake, you better accept mine and Jason's relationship or you're out of our lives. I don't need you constantly trying to bring us down."

(Before another word is spoken, Jason comes onto the scene)

Carly: (scoffs incredulously) "Are you listening to this little twit, Jason? She thinks she has the nerve to tell me to stay away. I'm your best friend! I should be allowed to see you whenever I damn well please!" (to Liz) "Just watch, Miss Muffin. You'll get what's coming to you."

(Jason couldn't take it anymore! He screams, causing Carly and Monica to jump up in shock. He raises his voice to Carly)

Jason: "First of all, we are NOT best friends. We used to be. That was before you opened your big mouth like you always do! You may think you know everything, but you don't. I don't give a shit if you're on Sam's side or not. I don't love Sam anymore. Deal with it. If you don't like it, I don't fucking care. I love Elizabeth. She's my everything. If you don't like it, you can go straight to hell."

Carly: (pouts) "But, Jason…"

(Jason angrily points at Carly in determination)

Jason: "Try it. Say something more. I dare you. You say ONE more thing against the woman I love and you're out of our lives…permanently."

(Carly couldn't resist herself and faces Elizabeth with narrowed eyes)

Carly: "Just you watch, Miss Muffin. He'll never be truly happy with you."

(Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore! She tried to keep the peace and hold her tongue, but no more! She walks up to Carly, slaps her hard across the face, leaving a red mark on Carly's cheek)

Liz: "That has been a LONG time coming, you fucking bitch! If you EVER attempt to keep me and Jason apart, I will do a lot more than slap you."

(Carly holds her red cheek while looking at Jason for support. He just shakes his head in disappointment)

Jason: "My girl said everything that was needed to be said. Quite frankly, you deserved what she said and the slap, too. You have no one to blame, both you and Monica, for being shut out of our lives." (smirks) "I was planning on doing this tonight at home when it was me, Elizabeth, and the boys." (to Liz) "But, no time like the present."

(Elizabeth looks at her man in confusion, as does Carly and Monica. Felix and Epiphany arrive just in time to witness Jason's grand gesture. He walks to his girl, gets down on bended knee, causing her to gasp in shock)

Carly: "Oh, shit."

Monica: (whispers dryly) "Great."

(Jason smiles happily at his girl while getting out a black box from his leather jacket. It's a circled diamond ring with a gold band. He chuckles softly as he speaks)

Jason: "Obviously, I had a better romantic setting in mind than this. However, I wanted to show not only you but everyone else of my love for you."

(Epiphany and Felix smile in satisfaction at the sight in front of them)

Jason: "Elizabeth Imogene Webber, I'm sorry it took this long for us to get or act together."

(Jason and Elizabeth both laugh)

Jason: "I love you more than my own life. I want to grow old with you and raise our children together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Liz: (happily smiles) "Yes! I would love nothing more than to marry you! It's all I've ever wanted."

(Jason grins as he slides the ring on her finger and says now everything is complete. The newly engaged couple laugh as they share a kiss and embrace. Afterwards, Jason and Elizabeth face Carly and Monica)

Jason: "You two are no longer welcome in mine and Elizabeth's lives or our kids' lives. Both of you are bad influences on them and we don't want that."

(Both Monica and Carly look shocked at Jason's harsh words)

Carly: "How-How can you say that?"

Monica: "I'm your mother, Jason."

Jason: "You have no one to blame but yourselves. You two need to grow the hell up. Our true supporters will be in our lives. Good bye."

(Jason takes his fiancés hand and they face Felix and Epiphany)

Felix: "I have to say…that it's about damn time you two sealed the deal."

Epiphany: (grunts & smiles) "You two have been playing the same song and dance for years. About time you're together…for good."

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you both for your support."

Liz: "You both as well as Gram are our true family. We love you."

(Felix pats Jason on the back, telling him he did good. Epiphany and Elizabeth share a hug)

Epiphany: "I'm proud of you, girl."

Liz: (grins) "Thank you."

(Jason and Elizabeth face each other and can't contain their happiness)

Jason: "Hello, my soon to be wife."

Liz: "Mmm, I like the sound of that, my soon to be husband."

Jason: "I love you and our family."

Liz: "We're finally together…the way it should have always been."

 **THE END**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
